Ferris Wheel?
by SerperiorBrony
Summary: I HATE SUMMARIES! DARNIT. Sequelshipping and Ferriswheelshipping come together. Possible side pairings. Rated K because I don't swear.


**Hello, peeps of da world! This is the REAL Serperior Brony, casting live from... Florida. With the other Serperior Brony. (Explanation below.)**

**So, this story is longer than Welcome to Unova (Explanation below). 3,638 words. Wanted to go farther, but I have to be reasonable. Okay, thank you for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or the characters, just the fanfiction itself.**

The green-haired trainer was sitting across from me in the Ferris wheel.

"You remind me of that trainer," he pondered, "Where she could be… I have no idea." N tapped his fingers against the armrest, his cube bracelets jangling involuntarily.

I felt I needed Anti-Paralyze at that moment. "Well, what does she look like?"

N kind of flinched. "W-well… I don't really remember much, but… she has chocolate brown hair… um… blue eyes, um… nice smile, she uh… used to wear… shorts? I guess… and a vest, with high-tops. Yeah, umm… that's pretty much what I remember."

I flinched, too. That kinda sounded like Cousin Hilda. "What's her name?"

"Ah… her name started with H. That's all I remember."

Now I need an Anti-freeze. I heard the bells chime that signal that the ride was over.

_Bong. Bong. Bong._

We exchanged good-byes as we climbed out of the Pokéball shaped cart. I threw an Ultra Ball, and out came Unfezant. My trusty, masked Pokémon. I asked him to fly me home, and we did. Once in Aspertia, I ran to my house. I took a good long look at it. The garden was in bad shape; the tomatoes I had planted last summer vacation weren't looking so good. The lettuce leaves were withering. The corn stalks were brown.

_How much of an idiot I can be, dear Arceus,_ I thought.

I went inside.

"Oh, hi sweetie, nice you dropped by! I'm making dinner now, so get cozy," she smiled.

"Okay. Hey mom, where's Cousin Hilda?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in years, ever since she set out on some sort of trip.

"Ah… she hasn't come back from her trip. I wonder where she is now…"

-Somewhere deep in N's Castle-

"N! N, it's me, Hilda! Please, come out! I want to fix this! You can make lots of friends here! I'll introduce you!" Hilda ran around, in his throne room, the marble floor cracked and water drained. She felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes. She ran to the servant's quarters. Pretty much everything there was in debris. Nothing, nothing at all, could be made out. She shuffled around, eyes to the ground. _Why did he leave?_ She thought. and then resorted to his most treasured place.

His old playroom.

She ran to the giant room. In the dark, she could make out broken train tracks, the chipping wood, the peeling colors, his mini-basketball hoop (with toy train included, now all rusted), his badly-in-need-of-oil skateboard ramp, his toy box.

So much for memories.

"Or, yeah… stay where you are." Hilda left the marble-sandstone castle, up the stairs, to her lonely home, flying on Reshiram.

-Back in Aspertia-

"Okay. I think I'm going to Aunt Jillian's," I announced as I stood up. My mother frowned. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"You aren't staying for dinner?" she sighed. "And I was going to invite the Nakamura's over and all…"

That meant Hugh was going to be there! I was crushing on Hugh ever since he helped me take on those Plasma Grunts, when we had a double battle with them. It felt… more fun than ever to have a Pokémon battle with him by my side, not as rivals. Rivals. Rivals. Such a small word. Though, believe it or not, it means so much. **  
**

"No! I was… going after," I quickly cleared up, waving my arms in a kind of frantic jazz hands. Her face light up. Her smile. It's more contagious than the flu. If you saw that smile, you would be happy as can be, no matter how depressed you are. "Okay, invite them, please," I nodded and left my house nervously.

I rang the doorbell. The small, mahogany door opened.

It was Hugh.

The blunette with crimson eyes. Hugh, with the white and red jacket, with the most serious expression on his face.

"Oh, hi Hugh! Long time no see since I became the champion, huh…"

"Yeah." he said, seriously. _Smooth, Rosa,_ I thought. Very_ smooth._

"So, what's up?" he asked as he stuck his hands into his sweaters pockets. I blushed. _Ideas, me? How to ask a friend/crush to dinner? Not necessarily a date, correct? Correct, Rosa. You got this._

"Ah… well, my mom is making dinner… so… we were thinking, would you guys like to come over?" I asked nervously.

"Okay!" his face sorta… brightened up. "Let me tell the 'rents." He pointed inside, where Kazumi (his little sister, now six. Dang it, I missed her birthday!), Hugh's mom and dad were sitting, playing with Kazumi's Purrloin. "See ya then!" He shut the door.

I ran home happily. As I sprinted, I thought how happy the young brunette must be now that she could play with her old friend, Liepard. They had been playing with a ball of yarn, and Liepard had seemed to have taken a liking to Kazumi. "They said yes!" I said, once home and plopped on the reclinable sofa.

"Alright! Get the dinnerware and all that," she said enthusiastically. She must be really happy since she's been having dinners alone since I left.

-Hilda's Home-

Hilda opened the door. "Hello? Is this the June residence?" she joked. Her mother looked up from her Sudoku puzzle. "Hilda!" There were tears in her eyes. "Where have you been?! Never mind that, the good thing is that you're back!"

"I missed you, too." Hilda inhaled quickly and sprinted up the steps, three at a time, to her room.

"It's all still here! The T.V, the PC, the Wii! All of it!" she went directly to the PC to e-mail her best friends. "Hey… guys," she typed.

_Hey guys, I'm back! I'll be at home for the weekend, then back to travel for awhile. Come over whenever you'd like! I'll be here:-D _

_See ya,_

_Hilda_

She popped all her clothes into the dresser, and then she turned on the Wii and flipped on her gaming mode.

-In Aspertia-

The doorbell rang. I opened the door as quickly as possible. "Welcome!" There were "How are you?" and "How have you been?" in the air. I smiled at Hugh. He smiled back. I decided to make my move, so I invited him into my room.

It was awkward, the two of us just sitting on my bed. I looked in my bag for something that might get a conversation going, or at least relieve the awkwardness in the air. I kept shuffling around, and felt something cold. Hugh leaned forward, I guess to see what it was.

It was my mini—cooler, packed with lemonades and water (no, I don't have sodas, I don't like or drink them, because I hate the fizziness).** (1)** I picked up two lemonades, and then I remembered Hugh liking them a lot when we were kids. One nice flashback that was. Hugh and I were on the old playground, sitting on the two-year-old swings. And boy, was it HOT. I was about to burst into tears, my throat was so dry! Then, Mrs. Nakamura left for a moment, just Hugh, me, and my mom. Hugh was sweating like he had lived in Route 4 for two years! A few minutes later, Hugh's mom came back with the yummy, frozen treats. We slurped them quickly, and Hugh liked it so much I remember him shouting, "More! More!"

He smiled and thanked me. I nodded. We popped them open, and then made a toast.

"To Pokémon," I toasted.

"To Pokémon," Hugh repeated.

We sipped our lemonades.

(Hugh's POV)

"You know," I started. "I've been at Driftveil with Team Plasma." I left out the fact that I was hoping for her to come.

Rosa shifted her eyes toward me and leaned forward. "Oh?"

"I've learned quite a bit from them, you know," I continued.

"I wish I could've come," Rosa sighed, then flopped on the bed, arms open. "Sometimes, I hate my job, believe it or not. It is fun and all, battling trainers and increasing levels and having some lunches on weekends with the Elite Four, but it gets a little boring after awhile. It gets lonely. I feel like I'm in a cage. I can't go out and visit my mom." She said. "Or you," I heard her mumble.

I smiled at her and flopped on the bed, in the same position as her. Our hands were about two inches apart. I think if I reached for it, she would let me grab it.

But, believe it or not, I'm a coward.

We just lay there. Rosa fiddled with her buns for a while.

"How's Pokéstar Studios going along?" I asked. Rosa turned her head to me, then back to the ceiling.

"Finished a lot of things there, then they said I was done, that people were looking for something new. But things change, and of course I would come to an end." She turned on her side. "All good things do."

(Rosa's POV)

Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop them, and it eventually became into a meltdown. I sat up, and so did Hugh. I dug my face into his shoulder and cried. Just sobs and tears. Hugh pulled me into a hug, but I didn't feel any better. So I just kept sobbing. "I'm sorry this ever happened," I cried. "I'm sorry I beat you, I'm sorry I'm so famous and I can't get any time to visit. I'm sorry about everything!" I cried. All I remember was blurry red and white, and blue and water, and a stuffy nose. I was too sad to stop. He pulled me back and locked eyes with me. Those sharp, crimson, scary, dead-serious eyes. If you look at them, you _WILL_ need an Anti-Paralyze.

"Don't be."

…

(Hilda's POV)

I lay in bed, watching a monster movie with the Snivy I had recently found wandering in Castelia-long story- Serperior was curled around me, watching the movie with tired eyes. I muted the T.V. and pet the two in the head. Reshiram was curled up next to my PC, with Zoarark, Gardevoir (Caught her while looking for N in Hoenn), Virizion, and Latias were lying on Reshiram. I smiled. Snivy dragged himself to my shoulder and fell asleep. Serperior nudged me. I stretched my arm and gave him a hug. I knew he had been feeling a little jealous since Snivy came along, since I absolutely love grass types. He had hidden—very well, might I add—that he was jealous. I knew about him getting upset when I slept with Snivy behind me, but that was because I was broke, and I couldn't afford even a Pokéball. I whispered, "You'll always be my starter, you know I love you more than anyone. Snivy is amazing, but you—you will always be my boss, remember that." Serperior nudged me again. I smiled and fell asleep.

That night, I had a nightmare.

All I could make out in that dream was darkness and cries of a voice, it sounded so familiar, but it just didn't ring a bell. Desperate cries. Just my name, then cries of ghost Pokémon. Gengar. Giratina. Chandelure, Shuppet, Litwick, Darkrai, Lampent. I could hear cries of help, of children, and one voice I knew for sure. Then, I heard whooshes around the voices. Like there was a Pidove using Air Gust or Tailwind. They became inaudible. I heard one last cry of my name, of that voice I knew.

_HILDA!_

I woke with a start. It was nine A.M. My Pokémon had probably gone downstairs, so I threw off my PJ's, put on my clothes (Shorts showing pockets, black vest, Pokéball hat, black and pink wristbands, and matching combat boots), and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

"Oh, hello, Hilda! Had nice dreams?" Greeted my mom.

"The stinking irony," I rolled my eyes. My mom tilted her head. "Inside joke," I said.

"Okay then… I made your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes!" She pointed to the eating table, where there were pancakes with chocolate chips IN them, chocolate Hershuy's syrup, more chocolate chips ON them, and strawberries all cut up on them to finish the goodness up. **(2) (2*) **

"Oh my Arceus! Thanks mom! Gosh… haven't had these in YEARS!" I sat down and dug in. After two whole years of runny scrambled eggs, burnt toast, half-cooked bacon, and moldy breakfast burritos, this was like sunshine after nine months of winter.

"Hey, careful not to choke!" joked my mom as she finished serving Pokémon food for Reshiram. Latias was probably outside, playing with Gabriella's Pawniard (Gabriella used to go to my school, but after I left…), Serperior was probably sun bathing with Snivy, and Gardevoir was either dancing around or playing catch with some of the toddlers down the block, Zoarark was showing off and pranking other trainers' Pokémon by using its Ability, Illusion, and Cobalion would be rolling his eyes at Zoarark. The peacemaker. I finished my pancakes in a rush, ignoring my mother's "Words of wisdom," as she puts it, to stop eating so stinking fast, take some time to taste it. I ran out to have fun in the town I had known, missed, and loved. I couldn't be any happier when I saw my old chumps running down the street to greet me. I almost tripped on the driveway, but I just kept going from happiness. I couldn't stop running. I didn't want to wait one more millisecond to wait to see them.

"YOU GUYS! COME HERE AND GIVE ME THE BIGGEST HUG THERE IS, SO WE CAN BREAK A RECORD!"

"HILDA! YOU JERK, WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"HILDA-TOUKO WHITE JUNE. WHERE. WERE YOU?!" **(3)**

You can guess where _that_ last one came from.

I finally got to my goal, and when I ran to them, I felt like the world was slowed down, and it was going to take another year to see them. But no, the three of us where having a group hug, and holding on like our lives depended on it. Like we were going to be swept away.

"Guys… I missed you so much…" I felt my eyes stinging.

"We did, too!" cried Bianca. Cheren nodded. "We were feuding all the time. It wasn't the same without the laughs."

"I can tell," I said as I wiped my eyes. "Two years…"

"Yup… so, did you find him? Is your heart fixed?" asked Bianca, wiping away tears, herself. Cheren took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. Cheren doesn't cry. Wow. "Yes, did you find the boy who broke our friend's heart?"

"Um… no, I didn't." Tears came to me, but for a different reason. "But, it's okay. I'm moving on. No more years in between." I couldn't believe I had just said that. I definitely _wasn't _over N.

Bianca held my hands up, smiled, and said excitedly, "Okay, okay, okay! So, tonight, sleepover at your house, and we'll watch a cool Pokémon movie, like, maybe… Madoka and the Wild Gigalith, then we'll party and play Truth or Dare—"

"That's a game for immature children," Cheren shot as he shook his head.

Bianca stuck her tongue out at him and continued, "And then, we'll look at cute Pokémon vids on PokéTube and die of a cuteness overload, and then our Pokémon will use Max. Revives on us, then we'll do it again and die of another overload, while Cheren reads boring books!"

Then Cheren piped up, "HEY! THEY ARE, TOO! A LOT BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID IDEA OF SOME SORT OF STUPID OVERLOAD! HMPH!"

By then, one of us just couldn't stop laughing.

You could guess who _that_ was.

"Okay guys! Let's go have some good ol' fun!" I shouted as I put my arms around both of their shoulders. They nodded. I nodded to Reshiram. He came down somewhat close to ground level. We climbed on-Cheren and I had to help Bianca up, her dress did _not_ help-and flew to Nimbasa City. We hopped off a few feet above the ground-Again, Bianca did _not_ help, her fear of heights is more serious than can you imagine-in the Nimbasa City Amusement Park. "Reshiram, return!" Reshiram shot back into the Master Ball. We sat down-Bianca was still trembling a bit-on one old, wooden park bench. I smelled the sweet scent of Unova. Or, was that just the popcorn? "Hey, popcorn! Yum! Anyone want any?"

"Medium butter, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!" Bianca smiled and handed me fifty cents. "Medium salt, please," said Cheren as he handed me fifty cents as well. I shook my head and gave the money back to them. "It's on me!" I strolled up to the movie theater bag themed popcorn cart. The blond clerk grinned. "Hello, how would you like your popcorn?" I smiled back and answered, "Three bags, please. First one, butter medium, please." The girl took a metal scoop, grabbed a medium (matching the cart's red and white stripes) bag, and scooped up pale yellow popcorn from the glass case that hanged from the roof of the cart. "Second one, salt, medium, too." She filled up another medium with the second glass case. "And third, combo medium." The lady scooped some from both cases, stuck them in another bag, and shuffled them carefully with plastic-gloved hands. She handed me the three bags, and I exchanged them for five dollars, instead of the 1.50 it was supposed to be. "Keep the change," I told her as I walked off back to the park bench, with a skip in my step.

(Third Person POV)

Hilda was in such a great mood, she felt nothing could ruin it. She handed the popcorn bags to her friends. Cheren smiled and said "thank you," and so did Bianca, but in a way more, let's say, ecstatic manner. The trio of trainers walked around, Hilda catching up on the latest Unova news, and her telling them about her adventures in the regions, about some strange, wild Pokémon.

"So, Iris defeated Alder some months ago," said Bianca, as she munched on her popcorn, "And then, just before Christmas, a trainer named Rosa defeated her! There was no video, but Iris said she had an Unfezant, Serperior, Eelektross, Krookodile, Hydreigon, and a Zoarark!"

_Wow,_ thought Hilda. _That's a cool team. WAIT, WHAT?!_

"Wait, repeat her name for me?" asked Hilda. Bianca smiled and said, "Rosa. Rosa Opal."

_Wait… Cousin Rosie? Rosa! Ah!_

"Um… ring a bell, Hil'?"

"Huh? No! No, it doesn't, thanks anyways." Hilda felt bad lying to her friends, but she didn't want to get deep into explanation and sound like a bozo.

"Oh, okay. Whatever. Hey, heard about Burgh and Elesa?"

"No, what's up?"

...

(Cheren's POV)

After a while of Bianca's gossip, we arrived at the new, red rollercoaster. It was supposed to be based on the theme park in Kanto, Island of the Giant Pokémon. You would ride on a starter Pokémon from different regions, zooming past Pokémon weak and strong to the type the people rode on. There was a cluster of five year old boys by a man wearing a Ranger outfit. I could hear them talking about wild Pokémon from other regions, and taking care of them. I pointed it out to the girls. "How informative and well for the learning community, teaching children so they can be read—"

"Bla, bla, bla, who cares? What matters is how fun the ride is!" interrupted Bianca. I rolled my eyes. Hilda giggled involuntarily, and then we got in the decreasing line. I tried to find a trash can to throw away the bag, and I spotted one.

About twenty feet away from where we were standing.

I sighed and told Hilda and Bianca, "Save me a spot, please, I'm going to throw this away. Bianca, Hilda, want me to take them?" The two nodded and thanked me. I smiled and crouched under the low, steel chain. I sprinted to the trash can, and I was about to throw the bags away when I saw a green figure. Of course, I was curious, so I sneaked over. I could barely make it out. "Agh… stupid glasses," I groaned as I readjusted them. "There. Who is tha—WHA?!"

It was the green-haired trainer!

I marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Cheren?! It's you! I can't believe you found me! How ha—"

"NO! IT'S YOU WHO'S GOING TO LISTEN! YOU LEFT! JUST LIKE THAT! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOUR STUPID ABSENCE HAS BROKEN HILDA'S HEART! JUST LIKE THAT! YOU SPLIT IN TWO! AND—"

"WAIT! Hilda's here?! Really?! I—I missed her. I'm sorry I broke her heart… I never meant to… I thought she'd be better off without me. That's why I left Cheren. I broke my own heart for hers. And I broke her heart. And now," his eyes shined. "I can't forgive myself. I have to go see her. I have to. I have to tell her. No more hiding. No more. No pain, for either one of us." He grabbed my shoulders and asked, "Please take her to me."

I shook my head. "You've done too much to her. Fix this yourself."

**I know, harsh ending, but you shall see how dish piece awesomenesh turns out in the end! Did you eat your yogurt? I hope my little sister (author of Welcome to Unova, we share an account, DO NOT ask why, please) told you about the yogurt. **

**(1) Don't hate me, but I have never liked soda, like here, because of the fizziness. I guess I have more taste buds than normal, because mint has the same passion OF HATE! D:**

**(2) I like my pancakes like dat. They are good dat way. (2*) Because of trademarks, I changed "Hershey's" to "Hershuy's", and because this is the Pokemon world we are talking about!**

**(3) I like the name "Hilda" best for some reason, and I just fit in all her names in there, then the last name. No harm done, right? Right. Touko as her full name (I.E.: Let's say people call a girl Catherine, but her full name is Catherine-Kate.), then White as her middle name, and June as last. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**-Serperior Brony**

**P.S. Since my sis and I share an account, she will put Kirila Brony as her pen name, to tell us apart.**


End file.
